Modern movie films are generally manufactured in one location and shipped to various distributors located throughout the world. These distributors then move the films to various theaters with whom they are associated. This distribution system has been in place for many years, and has worked well.
However, recent changes in movie film formats as well as theater format have placed a strain on this system. For example, modern films can be in a variety of formats and can be any length including 12,000 feet or longer. Such movie films can weigh 40 or more pounds, and can be easily damaged by improper handling. Heretofore, many producers have shipped a film in multiple segments that are spliced together after receipt to form a single film. Prior to returning, the film must be broken down to its original form. Splicing associated with this shipping method has damaged films, shortened films, deleted frames, and the like.
Still further, many modern theaters are complexes of a plurality of individual movie theaters. Several movies may be run in these complexes, and one feature film also may be shown in several theaters of one complex. This can create several problems. For example, moving a heavy film from one place to another may subject that film and its supporting elements to physical abuse or damage. The film supporting system also can be damaged in this process. Such damage may delay the showing of the film to permit repairing the film or to permit repairing or replacing the handling system. Sometimes, damage to, or loss of, one element of the handling system requires replacing the entire handling system. This can cause extra expense and aggravation for an exhibitor.
Still further, most theaters use a platter-type projection system while other theaters, perhaps in the same complex, use a reel-type projection system. Sometimes, a single theater may use a combination of both a platter-type system and a reel-type system. A platter-type projection system generally involves a horizontal orientation for a film and connection of the film supporting element to a "brain" that controls film movement. On the other hand, a reel-type projection system generally involves attaching a film supporting reel to a projector spindle that is vertically or horizontally oriented. The different projection systems may require a film recipient to assemble films on different handling systems before these films can be shown. If the distributor assembles the films, he must know which system a theater uses before sending a film to that theater. Film assembly at a theater may subject the film to damage due to errors in the assembly process and splicing.
Also, one theater may include both a platter-type projection system and a reel-type projection system. For various reasons, the theater may want to display the film using one system one time, and the other system another time. Presently, if the film is on a handling system designed for a platter-type system, it must be moved to a handling system designed for a reel-type projection system to change display systems, and vice versa. This can be an onerous and expensive task. If, for example, a theater has both types of projection systems, and one system is used as a backup for the other system, that theater may be required to have two shipping and handling systems to effect the change from one system to the other in a reasonable time. This is especially necessary if there is a interruption in display of the film. If the distributor must assemble the film on different shipping and handling systems, the costs of the distribution system may be increased, while the efficiency thereof may be decreased.
Of course, a shipping and handling system must be manufacturable and usable in an efficient and cost-effective manner if it is to be commercially successful. Thus, while a system should be versatile, easy to use and protect the film and its supporting elements, it must still be cost and use efficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a motion picture shipping and handling system that is amenable for use with films of all lengths, including full length feature films, and that can be used with either a platter-type system or a reel-type projection system, yet which is inexpensive to manufacture and use, and which also protects the film and the film handling system from damage.
The motion picture film shipping and handling system and method disclosed in the parent application, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference, solved the above-noted problems in an effective manner. However, the inventors have noted that most theaters attach approximately 1000 feet of film to the beginning of a movie to advertise concessions and new movies to be shown in the future. During the last showing of a film, the film is wound onto a platter so the trailer is on the inside. The trailer must be removed before the film can be shipped to the next theater or to a film exchange.
Film wound onto a film winding ring, such as disclosed in the parent application, will not change its inner diameter if the ring is removed. If a portion of the film, such as the trailer, is removed, the film inner diameter will increase to a new diameter. This new diameter can be variable from one theater to another because the trailers used at each theater can have different lengths.
Therefore, while effective, the motion picture film handling means disclosed in the parent application can be further improved by adapting it to efficiently accommodate such varying film inner diameters.
Still further, since many motion picture films can be quite heavy and cumbersome, handling such films, such as to simply move the film from a shipping container to a platter of a platter-type projection system, can be difficult. Often, such procedures can require two people. Due to the cumbersome nature of these motion picture films, it is also difficult to move them onto work tables to look at ques, insert trailers or the like, or to move the film onto a rewind/make-up table.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to assist in moving a motion picture film onto a platter of a platter-type movie projection system, or to facilitate various operations on the film, such as rewind, make-up, insertion of trailers or the like.